


Innocent

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: When you think about it, nothing really has changed.





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr. Friend asked for Kanone with his switch flipped :)

The thing is, you’re technically still keeping your vow.

No human is truly innocent.

Humanity is like an open wound that’s been left in the sun for too long: festering in its own fluids and enzymes, every attempt at self-regulation swallowed by the pus. So many people, desperately fighting and cheating each other, trying to live one day, one hour longer. Just like you did, for years, fighting to stay alive, killing to stay alive, to greedily grasp every second until you’d either die or start killing even more.

You don’t know why you fought it so hard. Life is so much better now you’ve learnt not to care.

You finally understand what it is Eyes, saw, as a child, the beauty he told you about in hushed, guilty, secretive whispers when you hid together. The wonderful fragility in the architecture of flesh, the magnificence of life as it flickers. You spent so many years fighting and killing, and all this time, you had never allowed yourself to see. You’d been fighting as a robot, but now you are as human as the rest, now that you ironically aren’t human anymore, and now you can selfishly enjoy pretty things like humans do.

Addiction is a delightful pleasure.

They’ll manage to take you down  _someday_. Probably. You’re not exactly stealthy in your approach (though you are enough to come unheard, unnoticed, your old smile still flawlessly stitched into your face), but politics and science are fields better left to your siblings. You are better off in the public eye, drawing attention off them and towards you, swooping down towards panicked prey as they fruitlessly try to shoot you down.

(You are the gun with wings)


End file.
